The present invention relates to a cover piece for the seat member of a bleacher seat unit. Such cover pieces can be used on outdoor or indoor bleacher seat units such as those found in gymnasiums, sports arenas and fields, outdoor and indoor swimming pools and similar spectator facilities. The invention can also be used on telescoping bleacher seat units such as those normally found in indoor settings.
Although many of the more modem bleacher seat traits are made with plastic seat members, wood has been and continues to be used in the construction of bleacher seat units, including the seat member portion. Because the seat portions of the units must be long and straight, it is necessary to use selected cuts of wood, such as dense, tough Southern Pine. Also, for increased longevity and durability, the wood must be treated to resist scratching, scuffing and staining. From the standpoint of appearance, original manufacturers generally prefer cuts of wood which do not contain unattractive artifacts, such as knotholes, unsightly grain lines, etc. This causes manufacturers to reject otherwise structurally suitable cuts of wood, with rejection rates commonly reaching as high as thirty percent.
Because bleacher seat units are generally prepared as complete assemblies, it is often difficult and expensive to replace individual seat portions as they become worn through normal use, or abuse.
More modern bleacher seat units that use specially manufactured plastic seat portions are commercially available. However, it is not economically feasible to retrofit the all wooden units with the more durable plastic seating.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide the benefits of cover pieces to seat portions of bleacher seat units which presently use wooden seat portions, whether at the point of original manufacture or as a retrofit item These benefits include greater durability, greater stain and marring resistance, and greater slip resistance, with reduced danger from splintering or cracking. Another benefit to the original manufacturer is that wood cuts that would ordinarily be rejected as unattractive can be used. Likewise, it is also desirable to be able to use other building materials in bleacher seats which otherwise would be unacceptable. One example of such a material is aluminum which in sheet form is very uncomfortable for seating.
Another problem posed by many telescoping bleacher seat units is that their complex construction makes them difficult to retrofit with plastic overlays. This is particularly true in bleacher seat assemblies that have facing, vertical kick panels which are attached so as to reside in close proximity to and descending from the front edge of the seat portion members. It is therefore difficult to provide a plastic sheathing for the seat portion which will completely dad the wood seat member in situ. Accordingly, it is desirable to produce a plastic seat cover which will allow one to cover the seat portion of a bleacher seat unit without requiting special tools or disassembly of the seat portions from the bleacher seat unit.
The foregoing objectives and advantages are provided by the present invention. Other advantages and the solutions to other problems may become apparent to one of ordinary skill in light of the present disclosure.